Un sueño de Amor
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Sakura es una chica normal, que como todos alguna vez hemos hecho, esta a la espera insesante de ver quien sera el amor de su vida, lo que ella no sabe es que lo que busca se encuentra más cerca de lo que imaginas. Espero que les guste n.n


**Un sueño de Amor**

Por: Sango-Tsunade

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no son de mi propiedad, lo único que es de mi propiedad intelectual es esta historia._

Esta es una hsitoria corta de mi autoria que he escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes espero que les guste

* * *

Toda la vida he soñado con tener al hombre de mi vida, pero la vida real no es tan sencilla, nunca encuentro lo que estoy buscando o realmente nunca me ha dado ese vuelco en el corazón que dicen que da cuando ves a la persona amada. Realmente en mi continua búsqueda de enamorarme, no he encontrado aun el amor pero si me he hecho de un montón de buenos amigos, especialmente uno, Syaoran quien es el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo. Es maravilloso tener a tus 2 mejores amigos en un mismo sitio al cual puedes acudir y sentirte como en familia, debo acotar que Syaoran es MUY guapo, trae medio loca a casi toda la población femenina del liceo, al principio nos llevábamos muy mal, después al pasar el tiempo incluso pensé que me gustaba, pero al irnos conociendo nuestra relación se fue encaminando más hacia la amistad.

Un día estaba yo caminando en una fría tarde de invierno, iba a empezar a nevar y para mayor desgracia había olvidado mi chaqueta en el liceo. En medio del camino para ir a mi casa me encuentro a Syaoran en un banco del parque, miraba al cielo muy pensativo, me acerque con sumo cuidado y como digna mejor amiga ZAZ lo Asuste, jajajaja pobre aun recuerdo como se resbalo del banco por mi culpa, aun cada vez que me ve me lo recrimina y amenaza con vengarse

- Syaoran, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?, te vas a resfriar- le pregunte ayudándolo a parar.

- La que se va a resfriar eres tú Sakurita, mira que eres la que anda sin chaqueta- termino diciendo mientras se sacaba la suya para colocármela en los hombros.

-jiji creo que tienes razón- conteste- oye pero aun no me has dicho que haces por aquí.

- ehhh..., bueno estaba pensando cosas de la vida Sakura muy profundas para tu pequeño cerebro- me dijo empezando a revolverme el cabello como si yo fuera un chico.

Dentro de mi sabia que el no me quería decir la verdad así que lo deje tranquilo y caminamos juntos hasta mi casa. Al despedirse, me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, no es que nunca lo hiciera pero esto no era muy frecuente, algo le estaba pasando y me empezaba a preocupar. En la noche llame a Tomoyo para preguntarle si sabia algo acerca de lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pero tampoco me supo dar respuesta. Así que con los hechos en la mesa me resolví a hablar directamente con el acusado, digo con Syaoran :-P.

A la mañana siguiente cuando estábamos en el liceo lo invite a que almorzáramos juntos, lo cual acepto, así que a la salida nos fuimos a un pequeño restauran que no queda muy lejos.

- Muy bien Syaoran, confiesa!!- empecé en tono de media broma mientras esperábamos la comida- algo te tiene mal desde ayer y no me lo has querido decir- continué diciendo con un poco de mas seriedad- se que por el hecho de ser su mejor amiga no es obligatorio que me digas todo, pero me tienes preocupada- termine de decir alargando mi mano hacia la suya.

El tomo mi mano entrelazándola con la suya, para después darle un beso entre los dedos, a lo cual me puse un poco sonrojada :-I.

-Muy bien Sakurita, llego la hora de contarte la verdad- dijo sin soltar mi mano-lo que me ocurre... es que me gusta una chica y aun no se como decírselo.

Al decir esto algo dentro de mi se movió, dentro de mi corazón sentí un dolor que nunca había sentido, es como si me estuvieran quitando un pedazo de corazón y aun no entendía a que se debía. El continuaba tomándome de la mano y había comenzado a acariciármela mientras me contaba, lo que yo repentinamente no deseaba escuchar.

- Ella es alguien importante para mi, somos buenos amigos, y por eso mismo no se como decirle lo que siento sin que se destruya nuestra amistad- me contaba con la mirada perdida y con cierto dolor que solo yo puedo leer en sus ojos- dime Sakura ¿Que puedo hacer?- volvió su cara hacia mi con una mirada profunda en sus ojos.

Yo me había quedado muda, no podía hablar de las grandes ganas que tenía de llorar, y no sabía por que, o mas bien no lo quería aceptar, pero hice un esfuerzo en tranquilizarme y como buena amiga conteste su pregunta.

- Bueno, yo pienso que debes invitarla a salir un día, si dices que es tu amiga, pues no tendrá problemas en salir como amigos y allí confesártele, sin temor alguno, porque sabes Syaoran, cualquier chica de la que tu te enamores, será una persona muy afortunada por tenerte, por que eres un gran amigo y una gran persona así que creo que ella no tendría porque rechazarte, ni nada por el estilo- y así seguí dándole ánimos por un rato y al mismo tiempo haciendo de todo para tragarme las lagrimas que querían fluir libremente. Ya lo había aceptado, me había enamorado de Syaoran, pero me di cuenta muy tarde, creo que cabe el dicho "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

Después de comer fuimos a dar un paseo por un a un parque cercano, a lo lejos visualizamos un banco en el cual nos sentamos. Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, le hice lo que muchos llaman la pregunta del millón.

- Entonces Syaoran ¿Quién es la chica?- pregunte mirando hacia el frente, no quería que viera mi cara cunado me enterara. El se rió bajito, mientras tomaba mi mano nuevamente, y con la otra me tomaba de la barbilla para enfrentar nuestros rostros.

- Pensé que ya lo habías descubierto Sakurita- me dijo acariciándome el rostro y con una de sus sonrisas hipnóticas- pero creo que esto responderá tu pregunta, y sin más me beso, yo aun no podía caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, después de un rato reaccione y le correspondí, lo abrace fuertemente, me sentía tan feliz!!, desde ese día no nos hemos separado, así que hice mi sueño realidad, encontré al amor de mi vida.

Como moraleja de esto quiero decirles que las personas "mientras más busquen menos encuentran" y que "miren bien a su alrededor, el amor puede estar más cerca de lo que imaginan".

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia también se encuentra en fanfiction.press con sus personajes originales por si la quieren ver así, se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño:_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


End file.
